


Star Shopping

by cynicalfag



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Some angst but not a lot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, but also an ass, idk why youd wanna read this if u dont want smut tho, larrys a cutie, smut chapters will be marked, tags added for new chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalfag/pseuds/cynicalfag
Summary: Wait right hereI'll be back in the mornin'I know that I'm not that important to youBut to me, boy, you're so much more than gorgeousSo much more than perfectRight now I know that I'm not really worth itIf you give me some time, I could work on it





	1. Star Shopping

Travis waved to the coworker that had driven him home, telling them goodbye and letting them know that they could leave. 

The blond took off his shoes at the front door and trudged through the miserable two story he called home, making his way up to his room. As much as he wanted to lie down right away, his ten hour shift left him feeling disgusting and in need of a shower. Who knew working at a coffee shop could make you sweat so much? Travis was in it for the health insurance, so it didn't matter much to him, though annoying.

Travis walked into the bathroom that was adjacent to his bedroom and stripped off his work uniform. A nice, hot shower was just what the doctor ordered. Despite the risk, Travis took a long shower, taking his time scrubbing all of the day's grime from his body. 

He quickly fled back to his bedroom from the bathroom after his shower, though he didn’t need to because his father was out of town for the week. He dried off with the towel he had wrapped around his body, finding comfort in a big t-shirt and a lack of underwear afterwards. 

He laid down in his bed, finally allowing his tired eyes to rest for the first time all day. Travis’ body slowly began to relax, his taut muscles finally allowing themselves to go slack after a long day. 

The hairs all over his body began standing on end as the standing fan's air oscillated throughout the room. Though it chilled him, the feeling and sound of the fan only further relaxed the boy. Especially so after he curled up under a plush blanket. 

Travis experienced a small chill everytime the wind hit his wet hair just right, and it seemed to be the only thing keeping him awake. He was almost there, almost asleep. Few things were getting through to his brain at this point, which is why he did not hear his bedroom window being opened. He failed to hear his blinds being shuffled as well. 

He hadn't heard anything, at all. None of his other senses had detected any obscurities, either. Travis Phelps stood to be at the mercy of this perspective burglar, trespasser, or murderer, even, if he hadn't been so damn clumsy, that is. 

Quickly, the boy went to reach for the pistol his father had supplied him with years before. Though he had a general distaste for his son, he disliked the idea of someone breaking in and collecting all his capital even less. 

Thankfully, he took another look at the possible criminal before drawing his weapon. All that stood before him was a certain gap toothed stoner by the name of Larry Johnson. The brunet was a threat to a lot of people, for sure, but not for Travis. At least he hoped that the two were on the same grounds they had been the last time they had spoken to each other. 

The punk neglected a menacing approach, shedding his boots before walking towards the bed Travis lied in. 

"Hey, Larry. I thought we agreed the last time I sucked your dick was an act of comradery?" The smaller male chuckled awkwardly. 

"Yeah, totally," he began, as he sat down on the side of the bed, "I wanted to ask you for a favor." 

"It's too late in the day for acts of comradery." 

"It's, like, seven."

"I said--" 

"Okay! That's not what I came over to ask for, anyways."

"Then, what?" Travis replied, crossing his tired arms.

"I made a bet with Sal--"

"Oh, Jesus Christ."

"I was mouthing off, at a party, when I was drunk, and talked about how easy it was for me to get into relationships."

"Uh huh." 

"And Sal bet me $200 that I couldn't get in a 'real' relationship in two months time." 

"What do you mean a _real_ relationship?" Travis questioned. 

"Dates, personal time, sex, y'know, everything."

"What's your favor, Johnson?"

"Well, it's been around a month or so since we made that bet... and I can't afford to lose $200... so I was wondering if you would be so kind to, uh, take part in this with me."

"So, you came to ask me, because you thought I'd be easy?" Travis asserted, sitting up all the way in the bed with a cocked brow. 

"No! I knew you wouldn't be, but I wanted to ask you first, because I could handle being around you for that long. And I thought you might appreciate my honesty where others wouldn't. I woulda asked Ash if I wanted someone who would agree easily." 

"Mhmm."

"We can just pretend, if you want, Sal's not the smartest-- he wouldn't know the difference." Larry offered, playing his best puppy dog eyes. 

"Oh no. If you're getting $200 it's gonna be real. You're gonna be nice to me and take me out on cute dates and all that stupid shit." 

"Oh okay, I didn't think you'd want to do all that with _me_." 

"You're one of the three or so guys in this town that I can trust enough to enjoy sex with, might as well. Besides, I'd do just about anything to get out of this god forsaken house, shithead's basically got me on quarantine." 

"You have such a way with words, young sir. What'd he do this time?" 

"He sold my fucking car. Said it's in his name, he can do whatever he wants with it. So, any time I want to go somewhere, someone's gotta come pick me up. Most people won't come around here, so all I get to do is go to work." Travis huffed, allowing himself to more or less pout at the punk. 

"He's such a prick! I'll make sure to sneak you out regularly." Larry replied, rolling his eyes at the thought of Mr. Phelps, all high and mighty, and stupid.

"You're such a gentleman!" Travis exclaimed in an over-exaggerated way, kissing Larry on the cheek. 

Larry let out a terrible yawn and looked over at the blond, pleading with his eyes. 

"Oh, do you want to stay the night?" 

"Please? I'm really tired, and shouldn't be driving, y'know."

"Fine. But no funny business." 

"What do you even mean by that?"

"I don't know, just don't piss me off." Travis huffed, laying back down.

"Fair enough. Can I take my jeans off? Or would that make you uncomfortable?" 

"No that's alright, but no funny business."

"I'll be good, promise." Larry said as he got under the blanket with the blond. 

The two laid in a mostly comfortable silence as they struggled to fall asleep, before Larry broke the silence. 

"So... we're like really boyfriends now?" He asked, fluttering his long eyelashes at the other boy, getting an eye roll in return. 

"Why?" Travis narrowed his eyes.

"I just want to make sure that we're on the same page, jeez." Larry pouted, being overly dramatic on purpose. 

Travis turned over, "Yes." 

"Don't turn over on your boyfriend!" Larry giggled, poking the blond. 

Travis didn't falter, staying in place mostly so he could hide the smile he couldn't hold back. 

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" Larry asked, sliding his finger down Travis' back and making him shiver, not meaning to. 

Travis turned over and allowed Larry to pull him into a heated kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. He enjoyed the familiar feeling of the brunet's pierced tongue exploring his mouth, as if he was checking to see if anything had changed since they had last kissed. He let his fingers slide into the dark brown locks of his new found lover, while the other's hand slid from his waist farther south. 

A large hand, strengthened by many hours of manual labor and even more time spent painting, groped at Travis' ass. At first, he allowed himself to become caught up in the pleasure of it. But pulled away after remembering how tired he was. He wasn't sure how tired he was exactly, but he was damn sure too tired for sex, of any kind. 

Larry's face was flushed as he opened his eyes to look at the blond with a questioning gaze. 

"We don't need to have sex on the first night we've been together. I'm not that much of a whore." Travis said before he turned away from Larry, trying to squander some amount of the temptation. 

"Ok. But, for future reference, I'm enough of a whore for the two of us." Larry replied, turning over as well, spooning the blond. 

"Oh, I know you are, and you don't even have testosterone to blame it on!" 

Larry chuckled. "How's that going, by the way?" 

"Pretty good. Nothing I didn't expect, or want, y'know. I like the way my stomach looks now that it's more filled out."

"That's good. Weird question, but does it do anything to your butt? It, uh, felt bigger." 

"Not necessarily, I've just gained weight because I'm so hungry all the time. Since the weight doesn't distribute to my chest as much, I guess more of it goes to my ass? I've always had a pretty big one though, regardless of my weight." 

"Yeah, definitely." Travis rolled his eyes at the smile he could hear in Larry's voice. 

Travis yawned and Larry snuggled up to him more, ready to really try to get to sleep this time. They both seemed to go out at the same time, right after Travis turned his bedside lamp off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new larry x travis book that i hope i don't lose inspiration for lol. chapters will be titled after songs that describe them, lyrics will be in the chapter summary if they don't completely spoil the plot. not as angst-y as other works w/ this ship,, there's too much trauma porn y'all quit that shit. also i'm guessing with the amount of chapters idk how many i'll do for sure


	2. Shiver ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know he cum when he shiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ = smut
> 
> tw: reclaimed homophobic slur
> 
> song: shiver - lil peep

It had started out innocent enough. Larry having woken up and finding Travis to be somewhat cold, and deciding to snuggle up to him a little more. He slid his hand up into his shirt in order to try to keep him a bit warmer, having forgotten that the boy in question did not have underwear on. He also failed to notice that Travis had already begun to stir, and that the action would surely cause him great sexual frustration. 

Travis didn't think that Larry had had such pure intentions. 

He thought that surely Larry's hand would travel south at some point, or maybe northward and agitate his nipples or perhaps even apply a little pressure to his throat, something, _ anything _to grant him some kind of relief. But that did not happen, the brunet actually fell back asleep. The audacity of Larry Johnson never ceased to amaze Travis. 

He tried squeezing his thighs together, he tried stimulating himself ever so slightly, he tried going back to sleep, he tried it all. When nothing else worked, he came to his last resort. It had started out innocent, it would not end that way. 

He watched the other boy's reaction as he applied slight pressure to his dick, grateful that he had elected to hold his thighs apart as he watched the muscles within contract harshly because of the stimulation. He received encouragement in the form of a hand entangling itself in his hair, the somewhat long fingernails signifying his non-dominant hand. Said hand pushed his head down a little further, encouraging, _ no _, begging him to continue. He hummed against the other boy as his fingers slid through his hair, causing him to begin to pant. 

“You’ve gotten bigger since the last time we spent time like this together.” He praised once more against his skin, sending vibrations throughout the most sensitive parts of his body. He then took all of his dick into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. 

He gasped at the feeling, tightening his grip on the other’s hair, eliciting a moan from him. It took all he had to not buck his hips up into his face, especially after one of his fingers started to push into him. “Haah! Hnng… fuck…“

It was obvious to him that it was his middle finger, and he was almost embarrassed that he knew that for sure. He squirmed a bit every time the digit made went in past the knuckle, as the boy below him had a tendency to curl it as he got deeper inside of him. 

He looked up at the boy as he prodded another finger at his entrance, checking to see if he could handle it. He had pulled his shirt up to cover his face, even though the two of them had been in this situation together a thousand times before. It was easier for him to see the smaller boy’s chest heave as he pleasured him, the way he panted when certain areas of his insides were pressed against or when his dick was sucked on too hard. He nodded for him to continue, a struggled “Please,” escaping his lips. 

He arched his back as another finger joined the first inside of him, the two thrusting in and out in unison. The other boy’s mouth rarely left his dick, softly sucking and licking it. 

He slid his free hand up to his exposed stomach, gently caressing the other boy in an attempt to relax him enough so that he could ejaculate freely. He watched as he kept his eyes shut tight and jaw laid slack, letting him know what, or who was about to come. As he neared his peak, he reached out and took his hand into his own. A tight squeeze to his hand and a squeak of “Larry, I—” was all the warning the brunet got before Travis came and flooded his mouth. Though he had been more than prepared for it, and the only proof of their time together was the cringeworthy sound of Larry indulging in Travis. 

Larry kissed his sensitive lips before kissing the exposed skin of his stomach. He trailed his kisses up his newly exposed neck after Travis slid his shirt down from his face. Shaky hands and arms wrapped around Larry’s neck, Travis slowly easing down from his high. He breathed heavily into the crook of the other’s neck, softly sliding his fingers through the brunet’s hair. “Are you good?”

“Mhmm.” He pressed his head into Larry’s neck more, trying to catch his breath. 

Larry allowed Travis to pull him down further, trying to ease him as much as possible. He trailed his fingers up and down his thighs, noticing the effect it had on the boy and how much it relaxed him. 

“Are you hard?” Travis asked, smirking into Larry’s neck. 

“Yeah, I’m about to bust, sorry.” Larry tried to shift himself away from his lover, wanting to avoid making him uncomfortable as well as embarrassing himself if and when he did finally cum. 

“Get up here then.”

The instructions had truly been simple enough, but Larry being Larry, he leaned his face closer to Travis. The blond flattened his lips into a straight line, holding back laughter. Larry stared at him, confused. He pursed his lips to the blond, nonverbally asking for a kiss, only to have him grab him by his chin. “Put your dick up here, dumbass.” 

“Oh.” Larry followed his directions this time, getting up on his knees and awkwardly hovering over Travis. 

The blond grabbed the back of his thighs and urged him forward before pulling his boxers down and off, throwing them on the floor. He bit his bottom lip as he made eye contact with Larry, licking his lips as he leaked more precum.

Larry only continued to make a mess after Travis began to jerk him off with a spit covered hand, “You must be so pent up, you poor thing.” 

He continued his torment of the taller male, only now starting to take one, then both of his testicles into his mouth while he jacked him off. Larry groaned at the sensation, his face going from pink to red as he threw his head back. All he could do was pant as his cock throbbed and twitched in response to Travis edging him. His small whimpers only kept him from relief, the blond seeming to enjoy them. 

“You’re killing me here.” 

Travis sat up fully and opened his mouth, slapping Larry’s thigh to get the message across. The brunet’s mouth watered when he realized what Travis was offering him, and he shuffled a little closer. “Fuck, just slap my thigh or something if I get too rough with you.”

“I don’t think you’ll make it that long, love.” 

Larry put his hand on the back of Travis’ neck as he slowly began to thrust into his mouth, easing his length down his throat. Travis held onto his thighs as his throat was fucked, letting his eyes fall shut when they started to roll back into his head. 

The blond moaned as his hair was pulled, the reverberations only served to prove his point, as they pushed Larry over the edge. The only warning Travis got was an unintelligible expletive in Spanish before his mouth was filled with Larry’s cum. He swallowed all that he could before some of it inevitably leaked out of his mouth, the space so horribly overcrowded. 

He moaned contently as Larry softly thrust in and out of his throat a couple more times to ride out his orgasm. He smirked again after Larry finally pulled out of his throat, his heavy blush signifying the submissiveness he rarely showed anyone else. 

Larry actually lowered himself into Travis’ lap, holding onto him momentarily as he struggled to find his composure. The blond welcomed this, rubbing his back and returning to him much of the same care and underlying affection as he had received moments before. 

They cleaned themselves up using the baby wipes Travis kept in his bedside table drawer. 

“Can I borrow a pair of boxers?” Larry asked, looking at the blond with tired eyes.

“Yes, but you have to hand me some, too.” 

Larry got up and opened the drawer that he was directed to, pulling on a pair of boxers before retrieving a pair for Travis as well as a t-shirt from his closet. After he dressed himself Travis welcomed Larry back under the covers with him. 

“So much for not being a couple of whores huh?” Larry chuckled.

“It’s like 3:30, I said I wasn’t enough of a whore to fuck on the first night, I didn’t say anything about head on the first morning.” 

“Mm, true.” Larry replied as he slid his finger across the design on the back of Travis’ shirt. 

Travis slapped at his hand after his antics made him shiver. He moved closer to Larry, and snuggled into him, the brunet chuckling again before reciprocating. 

“Go down stairs and get me something to eat.” 

“Absolutely not.”

“Some boyfriend you are. Why not?” 

“There’s a reason I hauled my ass up to a second story window to break into this godforsaken house instead of going in the front door. I refuse to walk through this house alone, I’ll get got.”

Travis laughed. “What are you going to get got by?” 

“I don’t know some demons or some shit. I hate this place it’s worse that the apartments.”

“I guess I’ll just starve then.”

“You can come with me.”

“No I can’t. I can’t walk and it’s your fault."

“If my fingers blow your back out I can’t imagine what my dick does to you. Damn near kills you doesn’t it?”

Travis rolled his eyes at the brunet but played along. “I see a white light sometimes when I cum on your dick.” 

“Asskissing isn’t going to get me to go down stairs.”

“It’s more like cocksucking, but fine.” 

Travis wrapped his arms around Larry’s back, snuggling further into him. “Aww, so sweet.”

He quickly turned over and scooted away from the ungrateful brunet, “_ I _ was just trying to keep _ you _ warm. But _ fine _, be an ass see if I care.”

Larry snickered, but soon found that he was indeed cold. He waited a few minutes to see if Travis would turn back over. When he didn’t, he moved next to him and spooned him. “I’m always right.” Travis said as he turned his bedside table light off. 

“Quiet blondie.” 

Despite their attitudes, they both fell back asleep. 

Travis sat in Larry’s lap at the bar in the kitchen, eating a poptart. Larry was still half asleep, despite it being nearly 10 in the morning, his head leaning on the blond’s back as he ate. 

“I still can’t believe your hair’s so curly, did you straighten it everyday before school, or something?”

“Shithead had it bleached and relaxed religiously.” 

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s fine. I don’t know what I’m going to do with it now that my roots are showing though.”

“Ooo are you going to dye it?”

“I might. I want to dye it black, just so my roots aren’t so obvious, but I kinda want to have fun with it, too.” 

“You should dye it pink!”

“What kind of faggot do you take me for?” Larry burst out laughing.

“What color are you thinking then?” 

“I’m not sure. I don’t know what would look good on me.”

“I see. I have some hair dye back at the apartments if you’re feeling impulsive.”

“I love bad decisions, let’s do it.” 

Larry laughed and the two of them set off for the apartments. 

Travis was almost amazed at the amount of hair dye that Larry had, “Why do you have so much?”

“Oh it washes right out of my hair ‘cause I don’t bleach it before I dye it, so I used to dye it a lot more often.” 

“I remember when you dyed your whole head purple in high school.”

“Yeah, mom grounded me for a month because the whole bathroom was dyed, too.”

“Oh, grape boy didn’t get to go out and have any fun?” Travis teased.

“I had fun, I just had to sneak out to have fun.” 

“You do that anyway.”

“Yep.” 

Larry rummaged through the various bottles, looking at the various colors. 

“Ok, I have two ideas: dark and light green, or dark and light red.” He said picking up the bottles of dye in question.

“Just in time for christmas.”

“Shh.”

“What are going to do, an ombre or something?”

“Yeah! It’ll be cool.”

“I feel like you’re living vicariously through me. Also can I trust you to do that? Do you know how?”

“First of all, I don’t know what that word means. Second, yes.” Larry put his hands on his hips.

Travis huffed. “You know what? Do it.”

“You won’t get fired right?”

“No, they’re understaffed.”

“Yay capitalism! Green or red?"

“Red.” 

“I’m so excited.”

“I can tell.”

“I’ll do the dark red by your roots and then the cherry red farther down.”

“Whatever you say, you’re the artist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter within the first month of posting? rip to my other works but this ones different


	3. Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running my fingers through your hair makes me remember everything  
Why don't you hate me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: implied child abuse, implied homophobia/hate crime, a little nsfw (dialogue not all-out smut)
> 
> we love character building
> 
> Song: Fingers - Lil Peep

“Hurry up, it’s cold!”

“The water has to run clear first!” 

“This is worse than getting baptized.” 

“How did you think emo kids got all their bracelets?” Larry tried to make light of the situation, feeling guilty as he watched Travis shiver.

Once the water finally did run clear, he attempted to help Travis towel dry his hair as he clung to the brunet, shaking from the cold. He pulled the boy from his chest to look at his hair, and to check on him, though he wouldn’t admit to it. 

Larry couldn’t hold back a smile as he moved the towel just enough so that he could see Travis’ hair. He had been slightly worried, as they had waited impatiently for the dye to really sink into his curls, but it did suit him. “Do I look like a Raggedy Andy Doll?” 

“No, it looks really good. _ You _look really good.” Larry felt his face heat up the same way Travis’ did.

There was a natural pull between the two of them, pulling them closer and closer until they eventually pressed their lips together. Larry’s hands stayed close to Travis’ face, while the redhead’s hands slid down and rested at his waistline. 

It was a sweet kiss, neither of them ever adding any kind of heat to it. 

Travis even opened one of his eyes to peak at the brunet, to see if he was still enjoying the kiss as much as he was. Larry’s eyes were still closed, though the feeling of him smiling into the kiss had been confirmed by his facial expression. Travis closed both of his eyes again, and tried to enjoy the kiss as long as it would last. 

The two pulled away momentarily a couple of times, but found themselves being pulled back together again. They probably would have continued to give each other soft, romantic kisses until the world ended, but they were unfortunately brought back to reality when a cold chill racked Travis’ entire body. He was frozen to the core, or at least it felt that way. 

Larry offered to blow dry Travis’ hair, in an attempt to help him get and stay warm. He gladly allowed the taller boy to do so, thankful for any kind of warmth. 

The brunet also offered him an old hoodie, one that would be warm, but he wouldn’t have to worry about staining or ruining it with his newly dyed hair. Travis convinced him to rub lotion on his legs and feet, the warmth from his hands would be able to keep him warm.

Larry, admittedly, zoned out a bit as he rubbed lotion into the arches of Travis’ feet. He had had a long work week and he was quite tired, though proud of himself and how well the redhead’s hair had turned out.

He was shaken out of his thoughts and back into reality when Travis kicked his leg. Not too hard, but hard enough to get his attention, which was difficult to do anyways. He groaned in pain. "What the hell was that for?”

“I’ve been trying to have a conversation with you for the last few minutes, and you’ve just been sitting there, staring at my thighs.” Travis crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the taller man. 

“I was spaced out, I wasn’t looking in any direction, consciously, anyways.”

“Sure. I asked when your apprenticeship is supposed to end.”

“Oh,” Larry said as he looked over Travis’ tattoos, all strategically placed in areas Father Dearest wouldn’t see them, “I don’t have, like, a set deadline or due date for it, really. It’s just when the person that I’m working under thinks that I’m ready to be out on my own. Why, do you want to be the first to get a tattoo from me when I’m done?”

“Definitely not, I’ll wait a little while after that point.”

“You’re a real heartbreaker, Travis Phelps.” 

“I was just curious, you’re very sensitive, you know that?” Larry rolled his eyes. 

“Or is it just because it’s me, and you have a crush on me? And want me to like you?” Larry felt his face heat up just a little, just enough for Travis to notice and tease him more. 

“I would assume that you liked me, or else you wouldn’t be my boyfriend, _ would you _?” Larry’s attempt at a snarky remark was only laughed off by the redhead, though the pout he put on afterwards earned a more positive reaction, Travis playfully cooing at him. 

“What were you so spaced out about?”

“I was thinking about how good of a job I did dyeing your hair, and that your feet are really big.” Larry giggled as Travis kicked him again. 

“They are average sized, and you’re one to talk, you wear like a 14 or something don’t you?”

“Yeah but I’m tall, you’re kinda short, babe.”

“I’ve been taller than every other boyfriend I’ve ever had, thank you very much.”

“Really? I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.”

“Yes, really. I never thought that being 5’11 and wearing a size 10 in men’s would make me a large individual.”

“That means that we can share clothes and not look weird though.”

“I don’t know about the jeans though, you’re kinda twiggy _ babe _.” Travis said in a slightly mocking tone. 

“Okay, okay. No more arguing, let’s do something else.”

“Like what?”

“Let’s play truth or dare.”

“Okay, you go first.” 

“Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“What was your first tattoo?” Larry asked, having realized that he had no idea what the answer was. None of the tattoos that he had seen looked like a stereotypical first tattoo; Travis only seemed to have really good work on him. 

None of his tattoos were highly visible, which was almost a shame because of how good so many of them were. They all had a similar sacreligious or blasphemous theme to them, from the implicit black cats with inverted pentagrams hidden in their fur and eyes to the more explicit burning church and baphomet. Though the linework on all the tattoos was thick, they were very well executed and fit his body well. 

Travis chuckled. “Oh, it’s terrible.”

“Really? I don’t think I’ve ever seen it.”

“It’s so small, you probably just never noticed it. I actually did it myself when I was like, 14, or some stupid shit.” 

“That’s amazing, what is it?”

“It’s a cross, it was one of those things that I did to try to keep myself indoctrinated. Y’know like ‘oh I can be a cool Christian I’ll give myself a tattoo of a cross!’ kinda thing.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, it’s bad, definitely don’t recommend.”

“Can I see it?”

“Sure.” Travis pulled his hoodie up and exposed his hip to Larry, and it was just faintly visible from where Larry was sitting. He leaned in closer, and still, it was only barely visible, looking more like pen scribbles than a tattoo. 

“How did you even do that?” Larry asked as he returned to his previous position, rubbing Travis’ feet again. 

“I sat in front of a mirror and did it with a safety pin and sharpie, I don’t even know how I did it even slightly successfully, if I’m being honest. Other than pure adrenaline, I can’t imagine how I even got through it, ‘cause it hurt like hell.”

“Yeah, you’re real sensitive around there if I remember correctly.” Travis rolled his eyes, blushing a bit. 

“Are you going to leave it there, for memories sake, or do you want to get it covered up or something?” 

“I’m not totally sure. I want to get tattoos around that area but it’s kind of an awkward place, y’know? It’s one of the few places that hurt for me, and like, I don’t want to get a tattoo there that’ll ruin my sex appeal, either.”

“I don’t think you could do anything to ruin your sex appeal, if I’m being completely honest. But, I see what you’re saying.” Larry blurted out the first part without even thinking, making Travis’ cheeks burn to a color similar to his newly dyed hair. 

“I’m worried that it’s too scarred over to cover up as well, considering I did it myself, as a dumbass 14 year old.” 

“It didn’t look like it was too bad, and I feel like if it was super scarred up that your, uh, partners would have noticed it more often. Regardless, it’s so small, a good artist would be able to mask the scars within the new tattoo.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Truth or dare?”

“I forgot that we’re playing that, uh, truth.”

“When do you plan on taking me on our first date?”

“That’ll ruin the surprise! Also it depends on what you consider a date, this could be a date, technically.”

“This is personal time together.”

“Where do you want to go on a date?”

“You have to take me on a date, you have to make all those decisions.”

“Remember that you said that when the date sucks.”

“I believe in you.”

The two went back and forth for a while, Larry moving up and rubbing lotion on Travis shins (via his request) now. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

“Who’s the first person you ever had sex with?” Travis had wondered how long it would take for their game of truth or dare to become immature, and it took longer than he had thought it would. 

“You, at that party a few years back.” Larry’s jaw fell agape involuntarily as Travis blushed. 

“You’re joking.”

“Nope.” 

“I feel so bad, I was so drunk I barely remember that.”

“Me neither, that was the point.” 

“Oh.” 

“Mhmm, I mean, I can’t think of anyone who would want all of that for their first time, if they had known.” Travis motioned to Larry’s crotch, making him blush too. 

“Oh my god, did I hurt you?”

“No, no. It was as good as it could have been, I just meant that I wouldn’t have had the confidence to put _ that _ inside of myself for my first time, y’know. That’s one of the main things I remember clearly, just wondering why you hadn’t bottomed out, why it just _ kept _ going in. Like, ‘ _ how huge is this guy _?’” Travis laughed, and Larry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“So I was good to you, right? I wasn’t an asshole or anything?”

“Oh, no. You were very good to me, and humored me as much as possible. I had never, like, ejaculated before and I was scared that I was going to piss on you and that you wouldn’t like me anymore so I kept getting you to slow down. Which only made it worse, because I was basically making you edge me.”

“Well, that wouldn't necessarily have been a problem." 

“Larry _ piss kink _ Johnson!" Travis giggled. 

“What was the most memorable part of it, I assume it wasn’t the sex?”

“More what I was thinking and what you said, honestly. I remember very clearly wondering if making out with you counted as mixing liquors and if we were going to end up super fucked up because I was drunk on whiskey and you were drunk on vodka.” 

“Oh for Christ’s sake, what did _ I _say?”

“When I ejaculated, I swear you said something like ‘that’s what I’m talking about’ or some other dumb shit and I really did almost piss myself.” They both laughed. 

“Well, I’m glad that it was good for you. I was really worried for a second there.” 

“It was good, you were really sweet to me, actually. And you took good care of me, even during the second round.”

“Sec- didn’t I raw you the second time?” Larry sounded more surprised at his own actions than anything else.

“Yeah, but I asked you to. You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to, trust me.” 

“Okay.” Larry moved forward and laid his head on Travis sternum, who only welcomed the gesture, letting his fingers slide through his soft brown hair. 

They laid there, snuggled up to each other for a while before Travis broke the silence. 

“Can I ask you a question? It sounds kinda stupid, but I’m serious.”

“Yeah, of course.” Larry replied, sitting up so that he could make eye contact with his lover. 

“Do you think that the name Travis suits me? Or do you think that I should have picked something else?”

“Are you anxious ‘cause you’re about to go to the courthouse to get it changed?”

“No, it’s been changed. It’s just that some of the people at work have said that ‘I don’t look like a Travis,' and it bothers me. I won’t change it again, I don’t think, because it was such an annoying and emotionally taxing process, but I just wanna know what you think.”

“I mean… I don’t know how to say it without upsetting you, ‘cause I don’t want to say it wrong. But, it fits you in the fact that it doesn’t y’know what I mean?” 

“Not really.”

“I mean like if you weren’t a member of the Phelps family, it might not fit. But because you are, it does? I always thought that it was what your parents would have named you if they had known, that kinda thing. It sounds like a family name that got passed down.” 

“I see what you're saying, and it was. It was between Travis and a couple of other names when my mom was thinking of boy’s names.” 

“Travis is more of a name that you grow into I feel like. It’s kinda like my name, like how many Larry Johnsons are going to stand up during a graduation ceremony, none. But if you went into a VA hospital, you’d have to read out birth dates and social security numbers because of all the guys named Larry Johnson.

“Also I could just see your coworkers trying to get at you because you have a customer service job, like trying to throw you off so they can get your hours or something. ‘Cause that’s just a fucked up thing to say to someone, especially since your pay has a lot to do with your attitude. I’m an asshole and I’d never say something like that. I’m sorry but that just pisses me off so bad. It makes me angry for you.”

Travis pulled Larry to his chest again, sliding his fingers through his hair. “Don’t get yourself upset, I’m fine. I just have a tendency to doubt myself, I was never really taught not to.” 

“Don’t.” 

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t doubt yourself.”

“Why not, your supposed to ev—” 

“Because you’re _ good _, Travis. You’re so good. You’re not fair to yourself.” Larry turned his face towards him, so that he knew he was being serious. He had never seen Travis go so red. Panicking, he grabbed his hand and kissed it, trying to undo anything he had done to upset him. 

“Thank you, but I don’t think that I’m all you make me out to be.”

“Watch it, mister, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.” 

Travis chuckled and snuggled into Larry again, deciding that a nap wasn’t a bad idea. 

After finding that the small couch that they were on did not provide enough space for the two of them to sleep comfortably, Larry moved them into his bed. Travis was half-asleep and unhelpful for the entirety of the trip from the living room to Larry’s room. Though he did giggle a couple of times when Larry accidentally tickled him while trying to carry him into the other room, which made the whole ordeal easier to deal with. 

They both quickly fell into a deep sleep, one that should have granted them both a decent amount of rest. 

Things that should happen and make sense have never been inhabitants of the coveted Addison Apartments, and those things didn’t take the time to move in before the nap the two boys attempted to take. Larry slept like a rock, but he usually did when someone else was in the bed with him. The nightmares that plagued him most nights only seemed to fear the companionship of someone who could convince him that he was important to someone else, even if only for hours at a time. 

Travis didn’t have such luck. The things that lurked in the background of his consciousness, created from his irrational fears and traumas he couldn’t bring to the front of his brain, haunted him at night. But not most nights; the nights that would precede a workday that would leave him aching and depressed provided more than enough proper rest. The nights that he spent with another had a tendency to prey on those irrational fears instilled in him by religiously zealous family members. Those that promised eternal fire and a loveless life that lacked meaning, because of certain attributes about himself he could not change no matter how much he had tried during his adolescence. 

The nightmares that plagued him on this godforsaken afternoon were location-specific. The Addison Apartments always prescribed a unique kind ailment that was designed to wreck his confidence in a mind-numbing way. One that ate away at his reality even after he woke up, making him question just who his father really was and what he was capable of. If he had something to with the fact that the apartments made it feel as though he could feel his very sanity slipping away when he spent too long inside of them. 

A brain-rotting culmination of all of his fears and quite possibly every single stupid thing he had ever said attacked him all at once. An anxiety-inducing beat laid the framework of the song that lulled him to sleep, oversaturated with samples of his father’s incessant preachings. The verses consisted of all the things he said in moments of pain, sadness, fear, self-hatred and self-doubt. Especially those that he had at one point directed at Larry and his friends, meant to create those feelings again so that he might ruin his life and give his irrational fear of his past-selves taking over a sense of rationality. Larry admitting that he was one to hold a grudge also echoed in the background, which agitated a very real fear that ached at Travis regularly. One that told him that everything between the two of them had been fabricated in order to gather information to destroy his character and quite possibly end in the loss of his life. 

He doubted that Larry would have subjected himself to years of torture just to get back at him. Just to create some horrid revenge plan. But, whenever he felt especially self-conscious and his self-esteem was below the lowest pits in Hell, it made his heart ache. Whenever he felt like Larry was out of his league, or that he was too good for him, or that he didn’t deserve him, that fear seemed so very, very plausible. Though, it always clouded his mind the most following interactions with the brunet that should debunk the theory. When Larry made him feel good about himself, or made him feel appreciated, or when he felt like Larry might even love him a tiny bit and he might just love him a little as well, it beckoned in his mind like a lighthouse to a captain during restless seas. Screams that it was all fake reverberated in his head, bouncing off of the walls of his skull; half the time he wished they’d bounce hard enough to do damage, so that he’d get some kind of peace and quiet.

For over an hour, somehow, he slept through the violence that his own brain created for itself. Waking felt like a sudden jolt back into both reality and his body, as if it was actually an hour’s worth of torture directly targeting his soul. His eyes opened wide, and for the first few seconds everything felt fake and all too real at the same time. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Larry seemed to be undisturbed by his rapid reentry into the world, and was even snoring softly. He let out a sigh of relief, feeling the smallest bit of embarrassment subsiding. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly sat up in bed, trying his best not to wake Larry.

Though his attempts were in jest, as Larry soon turned over to check on him. “You okay?” He asked, propping himself up on one of his elbows, and reaching his other hand out to the redhead to comfort him. 

“Yeah.” Travis replied simply, keeping a hand on his face, hoping that Larry wouldn’t pick up on the face he always made when he lied. Though he was pretty sure that the other knew most of his tells by now. 

“You sure?”

“Mhmm.” Travis did not want to talk about the nightmares–he couldn’t explain them. He struggled to remember them afterwards most times, little to none of the subject matter even possed the capability to be visualized at any point. A mass of eye-straining, tinnitus-inspiring gobbledygook that swarmed around in his brain after he let his guard down had no real descriptors. 

“If you want to talk about it later, just let me know, okay?” Larry offered as he ushered Travis back into the little spoon position. 

Travis snuggled up to him once more, turning towards his chest and allowing himself to be engulfed in his warmth. He desperately tried to allow himself to enjoy Larry’s embrace, and the smell of his cologne, and everything else wholesome about the situation. He could only relax so much in a situation that was so clearly meant for sleep, while he couldn’t find that peace. And even if he could have, he didn’t dare go back to sleep. 

The redhead offered to go to the grocery store with Larry after he realized that he needed to. So he sat in the brunet's office chair, wrapped up in his robe, as he rummaged through his closet for clothes that Travis could go out in public in. He remained a bit distant from the other male, still shaken up by his nightmares. 

"Do you ever think about high school?" He blurted, pulling the robe tighter to his body. 

He kept his eyes at the floor, for a thousand and one reasons, but mostly because he didn't think that he could face him. 

"I try not to most of the time. Thinking about who I was and how I acted makes me cringe most of the time. Why?" 

"Just… I was such a prick in high school. Especially to you and your friends… and…" He trailed off, losing his train of thought because of the embarrassment. 

Larry looked over at him, and could see how distressed he had become. He walked over and pulled Travis' head to his stomach, running his fingers through his hair. He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt tears seep through his t-shirt. 

"And you apologized, Travis. And you did better, Travis. You started making those changes with yourself in high school, while everyone else was still acting like a bunch of dumbass kids." 

"But…" Travis sniffled, but the words wouldn't come. 

"Come here." Larry pulled the redhead up and into a hug, rubbing his back. 

Travis clung to him and all but sobbed into the brunet's shoulder, his hands shaking as he held onto him as if he'd run away if he didn't. 

"Travis." Larry offered, trying to get the redhead's attention. 

"Travis, look at me." Larry's tone was kind; its softness enough to break through to Travis. 

Travis slowly pulled back from Larry's shoulder and put his face in his chest instead, tears flooding out from his soft green eyes. Larry slid his fingers through his hair trying to comfort him. 

"Everyone else is past high school, Travis. I don't spend any time thinking about that point in my life anymore, and neither do any of my friends. 

"No one thinks about how you acted in school, except you. No one thinks about what you said and to who, except you. No one else thinks about high school-Travis, and no one else is hurt by him, either.

"Let him go, Travis. Let him go." 

He only sobbed harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original draft for this in AO3 was made on 12/22/2019 :// i'm not dead, i've just been sick and i hate the holidays so... here we are! oops! i'm not sure how often i'll be updating bc i have to write at least one essay every week, sometimes more than three for school so i'm like burnt out but i'm not abandoning this book! it's different i swear


End file.
